memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:EDA Sidebar planet
__TOC__ Introduction This is a break down of the topic Forum:Exploratory Data Analysis for the . Data source as of 2015-11-16, dowloaded with dumpgenerator.py from https://github.com/WikiTeam/wikiteam Comments * There are 382 planet's sidebars * I believe Pluto is still qualified as Planet. Although not mentioned in the ST universe, Pluto's demotion is a fact, even if minor. * As expected to happen over time, many categorical variables have distinct labels for the same reference, such as Class M and M Class, or Federation and United Federation of Planets * There are also non conforming labels such as Class K planet * Affiliation has some categories with similar meaning or case sensitive text, such: United Federation of Planets and Federation; Independent and Neutral; Non-aligned and Non-Aligned; and unknown * Affiliation is Federation for Galorndon Core" | "Calder II" | "Cestus III" | "Venus * Class categories are: Asteroid | Class D | Class H | Class K planet | Class L | Class M | Class M (2156) | Class Y planet | Formerly Class M | Gas giant | M | M-class | Non-Class M | Rogue planet | Unknown * Class is M''' for Genesis (planet) | Lambda Paz * '''Class is M-class for Berengaria VII * Class is Class K planet for Theta VIII" | Mudd * Class is Class Y planet for Ha'Dara * datestatus has only seven entries * is-format has only one entry for Memory Alpha * Rotational.Period has NO content, with only two empty entries * Satellites has quantities in both numerals and words, mixes quantity with names, so the categories are: 1 moon | 1 unnamed moon | 2 moons | 2 Moons | 2 moons, including Lambda Paz | Alpha moon;Beta moon | At least 2 moons | At least five moons | At least five, including Lunar V | At least one moon | At least one Unnamed moons#Azati Prime moon | At least three moons | At least two | at least two moons | At least two moons | At least two Unnamed moons#Planet 1865-Alpha moons | Derna;Jeraddo;3 unnamed moons | Ganymede and Io, plus many other moons | Luna | Mimas and Titan, plus many other moons | none | None | None Shown | One Bre'el IV moon | One moon | One moon, nominally class M | One moon, plus Starbase 74 | Praxis | Regula I | Remmler Array (artificial) | Rinax | Seven moons | Three | Three moons | Triton | two moons | Two moons * Status has only seven valid entries and one empty entry * System has only one valid entry and one empty entry * Type categories are: Artificial | Gas giant | Moon | Planet | Planetoid (I think Pluto should be classified as Planetoid) Variables found : * "Affiliation" * "Class" * "datestatus" * "imageOrbital" * "imageSurface" * "is-format" * "Location" * "Name" * "Native Species" * "OrbitalCap" * "Rotational Period" * "Satellites" * "Status" * "SurfaceCap" * "System" * "Type" Data On the table below, the columns are: ; Variable : name of the tag found in the sidebar, regardless if it is in the template or not. ; Not listed : Number of times the Variable was not used in the sidebar. ; Empty : Number of times the Variable was used and its content is empty. ; Has Content : Number of times the Variable was used and has some content. ; First 5 : First five occurrences of the Variable found in the database. ; First 5 Categories : First five occurrences of the classifications used by the variable. -- DataScientist (talk) 08:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC)